thelibrariansfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire
A Vampire is a race of blood-sucking magical beings generally believed to be a myth. Nature The vampire race appears to have two different types: True Vampires and a more ghoulish kind of vampire. Both types feed on blood, but the ghoulish kind are visibly different, having sunken features, constantly glowing eyes and appear to be more animalistic than a True Vampire though they retain at least some of their human personalities and the ability to speak. This kind is also far more vulnerable than True Vampires, with one being killed through decapitation with a silver platter and a few others being vulnerable to a grenade explosion while a True Vampire was stated to be able to survive such an explosion. When killed, these vampires turn into a swirl of dust. Several of these vampires are known to have been created after being used as a food source and acted as almost mindless servants and foot soldiers for their sire. True Vampires retain their original human appearance while gaining immortality, a fearsome bloodlust, fangs and superhuman abilities such as super strength, agility and the ability to transform into a mist-like form which they can use in combat and as a form of teleportation over short distances. According to Judson, True Vampires retain the common weaknesses attributed to vampires such as crosses, holy water and silver. Additionally, drinking blood infected with the disease cholera caused Dracula to be physically crippled for centuries with his powers severely reduced, only being healed by the power of the Judas Chalice. True Vampires can only be killed through sunlight, decapitation or being staked through the heart with wood from an Aspen tree, the same kind of tree that Judas Iscariot, the original vampire, hung himself from. Being staked caused one vampire to go up in a pillar of flames while apparently releasing the souls of his victims from his body. In another case, being exposed to sunlight caused the vampire to simply dissolve into glowing dust, apparently painlessly. History The first True Vampire came into being after Judas Iscariot betrayed Jesus Christ for thirty pieces of silver. Judas hung himself from an Aspen tree, but God cursed Judas' soul to walk the land forever with an insatiable bloodlust, turning him into the original vampire. The thirty pieces of silver became transformed into the Judas Chalice, a mystical artifact capable of resurrecting a deceased vampire or healing a sick and injured one while granting enhanced abilities to the vampire that drank from it. In 2008, former KGB operatives led by Sergei Kubichek decided to locate the Judas Chalice and use it to resurrect the legendary vampire Dracula in order to use him to create an army of vampires reform the now-dissolved Soviet Union. The operatives recruited Professor Lazlo, a man who had been searching for the Judas Chalice while coming into conflict with Flynn Carsen, the Librarian who was on vacation in New Orleans at the time. Flynn was aided by Simone Renoir, an opera singer who had been transformed into a vampire centuries before and sought to protect the Judas Chalice and to kill her sire. Unknown to everyone, Lazlo was in fact Dracula himself, having faked his death after drinking cholera-infected blood and becoming crippled as a result. Using the Judas Chalice, Dracula was restored but finally killed by Flynn who was able to stake Dracula with a makeshift stake created out of a branch from an Aspen tree. The Judas Chalice was put into the possession of the Library to prevent its further use by vampires. Known Vampires *Judas Iscariot (the original vampire; current fate unknown) *Dracula (an ancient legendary vampire; staked by Flynn Carsen) *Simone Renoir (an opera singer turned into a vampire by Dracula; allowed herself to die in sunlight after Dracula's death) *Sergei Kubichek (former KGB operative turned into a ghoulish vampire by Dracula; killed in a grenade explosion) *Several former KGB operatives (turned into ghoulish vampires by Dracula; killed in a grenade explosion) *Gaelic Vampires (kept, presumably alive, at the Library) *Sofia, Tomas and Estrella (a family of peaceful vampires which found a place where vampires are not affected by the light of day and opened a spa there; Sofia eventually ended up murdered by Tomas, who wanted to invade the outside world; he was then killed by Estrella with an aspen twig) *Cece and Seth (the marriage of vampires which tried to adapt into human society using Tomas's formula. Seth ended up burned by a sunlight when a formula failed, while Cece was accidentally killed by Ezekiel when he drew the curtains in her house) Trivia *The difference in how the two types of vampires are created is unknown, but in conversation, Judson specifically mentions True Vampires such as Judas, Dracula and Simone Renoir. The vampires that Sergei Kubichek and his men became are obviously different. *Though the vampires seen killed left behind only, including Dracula, some vampires apparently leave behind remains as the Judas Chalice is said to be able to resurrect a vampire and the corpse of a peasant left in Dracula's tomb was believed to be his body. *A vampire's soul may not be able to rest as long as their sire is still alive. Simone Renoir told Flynn Carsen that her soul could finally rest after the death of Dracula, her sire, while she described her siring as forcing her to walk the Earth unable to ever rest. However, this could simply be because Simone herself could never rest without knowing that the vampire who turned her was dead rather than a species-wide trait. Category:Groups Category:Vampires Category:Magical Creatures Category:Antagonists